deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ayane
For a complete biography of Ayane's debut appearance, please see: Ayane (Dead or Alive Wikia) Ayane is a prodigal kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan from the Dead or Alive series. Neglected for the majority of her life, she burns with the desire to become greater and more powerful than those who she deems has wronged her. First appearing alongside her half-sister, Kasumi, in Dead Fantasy I, Ayane has made numerous appearances in both the Dead or Alive series and the Ninja Gaiden series. __TOC__ Biography Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden :Ayane was conceived when her mother, Ayame, was raped by Kasumi and Hayate's uncle; Radiou. Unaware of the circumstances of her birth, she and Kasumi played together as childhood friends. Due to the village’s hatred of Ayane - the “cursed” child - she was outcast. Driven by her mother’s shame and her own anger at being outcast, Ayane would devote herself to honing her Hajin Mon abilities beyond any other in the clan to prove that even she - the lowly “cursed” child - could become something great. :At the age of 14, Ayane became highly skilled in the ninja arts and had come to be an important asset for Master Murai of the Shadow Ninja Clan as an information courier. It was during one of these trips that she discovered the Hayabusa Village under attack. Encountered Ryu Hayabusa she embarked with him on a quest of vengeance for his clan; continuing to help in future quests as well. :When Raidou returned to the Mugen Tenshin village in search of the Torn Sky Blast, Ayane confronted him but was quickly defeated. After Raidou's rampage, Hayate was left grievously injured, inciting Kasumi to leave the clan on a quest for vengeance. Leaving the clan marked her as a runaway shinobi, so Ayane was ordered to track down and kill Kasumi in order to secure their clan’s secrecy. Having tracked Kasumi to the second Dead or Alive Tournament, Ayane entered as a combatant in the hopes of confronting her half-sister in battle. Though she doesn’t manage to kill Kasumi, she does encounter an amnesiac but apparently healthy Hayate and assists in the gradual regaining of memory. :Following the disappearance of her master, Ayane learns that he was converted into a monster known as Omega. Now the most powerful practitioner of Mugen Tenshin Clan, Ayane accompanied Ryu and Hayate in defeating Omega in the tournament. :After many battles, which included matches against both Hayate and Kasumi, Ayane emerged to defeat and kill Omega in hand-to-hand combat. As a tribute to foster father, she gives Genra a funeral pyre and keeps his weapon, his mask and double bladed energy sword as mementos. :The fourth tournament served as an opportunity for vengeance by the Mugen Tenshin clan, as Ayane once again accompanied Hayate and Ryu in embarking and destroying the organization that had plagued their clansmen. Dead Fantasy :Yuna appears, running through the temple, being pursued by two shadowy figures - Kasumi and Ayane. The three girls fight two-to-one; Yuna is initially able to hold her own, but is nearly overwhelmed. Before she is impaled by Ayane, Rikku comes to her aid, evening the numbers. The fight continues, destroying much of the interior of the temple as well. Hitomi appears midway through battle, aiding her fellow Dead or Alive fighters, and the fight moves outside of the temple. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hitomi start to overpower Yuna and Rikku in strength and number, before Tifa appears, evening out the sides. :Using different combo moves and team strategies, the girls of Final Fantasy easily overpower the Dead or Alive trio. Realizing they need to do something, Ayane goes to the top of the tower, charging her Ninpo power while Kasumi and Hitomi defend her. Yuna, Rikku and Tifa try to stop them but are unable to. Ayane destroys the temple with her magic forcing them all to fight during a vertical fall down the side of the tower. :Halfway down, Rachel, who has been waiting perched on her Warhammer, destroys the rest of the tower, making all of them fall towards a river of lava at the bottom. The fighting continues as the girls flow down stream on a slab of rock, until they hit a lava-fall. Rinoa Heartilly intervenes; freezing the lava over and she, along with Kairi, join in with the battle. Rinoa then teleports the girls to different locations throughout the world; with Rikku pairing off against Ayane. Fighting Capacity :Born as an outcast in her own clan, Ayane built herself up to be the woman she is today; one of the most powerful Mugen Tenshin ninja in her village, at only seventeen years of age. :Capable of many typical ninja abilities; she is fast, smart, doggedly determined, well versed in the martial arts and familiar with many forms of weaponary and ninpo abilities. Weapons Genra :Once her father-figure's weapon, the Genra is a double-bladed energy sword with a one handed grip. Glowing purple with ninpo magic this sword is kept by Ayane as a keepsake and reminder of her master and one the man who accepted and raised as a child. Ninpo Magic :As one of the greatest Hajin Mon style practitioners in her clan, Ayane brings to bear some great ninpo magic abilities; able to counter Tifa's magic with her own ninpo. The Torn Sky Blast, a special ninpo attack that Ayane uses in both the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series, is used to destroy the temple in which the girls were fighting. Relationships Dead or Alive Comrades :Ayane and Kasumi are half-sisters; sharing the same biological mother. As children they were close friends but after learning the circumstances of her birth, Ayane became jealous of Kasumi due to how differently they were treated. Ayane was able to express her hatred when she was sent to kill her for leaving the village. She tries to keep Kasumi away from Hayate as well. By the fourth DOA tournament Ayane may have managed to reconcile her feelings of hatred towards Kasumi somewhat and acts for the better of the mission despite what her personal feelings may be. Other Appearances Dead Fantasy Gee :Ayane appears in the music video Dead Fantasy Gee in her alternate Japanese school gym uniform from Dead or Alive Ultimate (Costume 16). She sings and dances alongside Yuna, Kasumi, Rikku, Hitomi, Tifa, Rinoa, Kairi, and Cissnei. Gallery DF Screenshots File:Y, R, K, & A.jpg File:Kasumi and Ayane.jpg File:Yuna vs Ayane.jpg File:Tifa, Kasumi, and Ayane.jpg File:DOA vs Tifa.jpg File:Rikku & Kairi vs Ayane.jpg File:Random Frame 004 by montyoum.png DF Promotional Art File:Dead Fantasy 1.jpg File:Copyofdeadfantasyiiwallkt3.jpg File:6c28c4ea.jpg File:DFIII.jpg File:DF Ayane.jpg Trivia *In Dead Fantasy II, Ayane's eyes briefly glow to reflect her demon-like power.